Mr. Game and Watch
Info Mr. Game and Watch is the main character of Game and Watch. Like Pac-Man, he was created in 1980. Creator His creator was Gunpei Yokoi. Description Mr. Game and Watch is a man from Superflat World, a completely flat world, having no third-dimension whatsoever. He is also monochrome, and due to being two-dimensional, he can only move in different frames, similar to the numbers on a calculator, or the Game & Watch games themselves. Appearance His color is obviously black with a gray line that is around his whole entire body. He haves a big nose and fingers and toes are unknown. In Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Melee He makes his debut in this game an is the last character to be unlock. To unlock him, you must: *Completing either Classic or Adventure with all characters on any Difficulty and Stock. *Complete Target Test with all characters. *Or playing 1000 vs. mode matches. Trophy Description Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mr. Game & Watch appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. To unlock him, you must: *Fight in 250 brawls *Clear Target Smash with 30 different characters on any single difficulty level *Have Mr. Game & Watch join your party in The Subspace Emissary His moves seem mostly unchanged from Melee, but he is actually far more powerful than in the last game. In fact, he is probably the character with the greatest improvement between the two games, along with Kirby. When Kirby use this power, he turns completely black but his eyes, which is invisible. Moveset His moveset is below. Standard Special:Chef Chef is Game and Watch's standard special. He throws sausages in the air and it lands on his opponents. Kirby can do this. Game_and_Watch_Chef_SSBB.png Side Special:Judge This is number 9, right? Yeah, 9. Hidden08_080310e.jpg|9!!! When you use this special move, a random number will appear over Mr. Game & Watch’s head. What attack happens depends on the number... Attack strength: 2%. An attack that won’t even cause your opponent to flinch. Attack strength: 4%. A weak attack without any special characteristics. Attack strength: 6%. An attack with a beam sound that pierces defenses. Attack strength: 8%. A slashing attack that launches opponents diagonally. Attack strength: 4%x3. Three electrical charges zap the opponent. Attack strength: 12%. A flame attack. Watch out if you’re near an explosive crate. Attack strength: 14%. A food item will also appear in honor of the lucky #7. Attack strength: 9%. An attack that freezes foes. Take advantage of the opening to attack again. Attack strength: 32%. A massive attack. The opponent will be launched as if hit with the Home-run Bat! If you’re getting into trouble, try to use this attack a lot and hope for a 9. Let fortune decide your fate, and go!! Up Special:Fire Fire is Mr. Game & Watch's Up Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When used, two firefighters holding a fire rug will pop out, allowing him to jump higher. He will damage whatever he hits on the way up, but not on the way down. In Melee, Mr. Game & Watch becomes helpless at the end of the attack. In Brawl, the firefighters have a slight push effect around them. Mr. Game & Watch, like other characters, can automatically grab a ledge in the middle of using this move. If he does not grab a ledge, he deploys his parachute to slow his descent on the way down. The parachute can be deactivated by using an Aerial Attack, and an attack like Mr. Game & Watch's modified Down Aerial will pull him downwards at very high speed, giving Mr. Game & Watch the unique option of slowly floating to safety, or descending upon enemies at a very rapid pace, although this puts him in helpless state. After canceling his parachute with an aerial attack, Mr. Game & Watch cannot use this move again until he touches the ground, otherwise this would give him a potentially infinite recovery. If CPU Mr. Game & Watch use this attack and doesn't land on the platform or some ledges that can't be grabbed, he will almost always only spam his Judge until he gets KO'd or lands on another platform. 185px-Game_and_Watch_Fire_2.png|Phase One of the Up Special. The two firefighters help Mr. Game & Watch jump higher. 185px-Game_and_Watch_Fire_1.png|Phase Two of the Up Special:Mr. Game and Watch is launched into the air. 185px-Game_and_Watch_Fire_3.png|Final Phase of Up Special:Mr. Game & Watch deploys his parachute (Brawl only). Down Special:Oil Panic This special move will absorb three projectiles, then make a wide oil attack that splashes about. The attack strength equals that of the three projectiles combined, multiplied by 2.8. hidden08_080310f.jpg|Fill up your bucket! hidden08_080310g.jpg|Press down and the special-attack button once more to unload on your enemies! This move will absorb projectile attacks with strengths up to 20%, but the attack itself will still be strong even if you absorb just normal projectiles. In team battles, if you have Team Attack set to on, you'll be able to absorb your team members’ projectile attacks. This can prove to be a cunning combination. But maybe there should be a rule that both teams have a Mr. Game & Watch on their side so that they can both take advantage of this strategy. hidden08_080310h.jpg|This is how the tactic works! Final Smash:Octopus Hidden08_080310i.jpg|It’s too much!! The Octopus is a transformational special move, but don’t forget you still have to control it with the buttons. Hidden08_080310j.jpg|If you don’t push the buttons, the tentacles don’t move. Of course, the body still has attack strength. Hidden08_080310k.jpg|When you push the buttons, the tentacles extend and whip out. When the tentacles are extending, the attack strength is located in the tips. The body will therefore lose its attack strength. You should be warned, though, that even if a tentacle is not extended, its tip will still hit. The octopus actually can’t change the direction it faces. The tentacles to its rear have less strength in them, but will anyone be able to escape even knowing that? Hidden08_080310l.jpg|Wow, too cool. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males